


It's A Promise

by defectivedeviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Spoilers, hank/connor could be romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defectivedeviant/pseuds/defectivedeviant
Summary: Connor and Alice share a moment, along with their memories.





	It's A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two softies. they could've had a cute relationship.
> 
> also, it's not a major line, but there is a reference to Kara's arm dismemberment, so be wary of that.

Light reflects through the shattered stain glass windows of the church, highlighting the hundreds of figures; the last remnants of Jericho. Connor sat among them, despite not truly belonging there. He tried to avoid the eye contact of the deviants but to no avail. He caught the stares of disgusted androids, glowering at him. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to push away this newfound feeling of despair. Despite the angered deviants, Connor got approval from Markus, and that's all he needed.

 _"Connor, that's suicide."_  
  
Every plan has its flaws. The old Connor would've avoided being destroyed at all costs, but now, he's just a blip. One out of millions of androids that deserved to be free. Why should his life matter more than theirs? What made him so special?  
  
He doesn't want to die. But if he does, that's alright too.  
  
Connor sweeps his scan over the entire room. His eyes pull and set on two specific androids. AX400 and YK500. He looks at them for a long moment. He should approach them, talk to them, something, but his body is frozen to the spot. It isn't long before YK500, Alice notices him. They stare, for one, two, until Connor gives in and looks away.  
  
She looked so uncorrupted. An android child on the run with its deviant mother, to escape, to be free. They were innocents, and Connor had almost gotten them killed on the highway.  
  
"Shit," he curses, rubbing his eyelids with the palms of his hands. He clasps his hands together nervously, wishing he had his coin to fidget with. He closed his eyes and mimicked the motions, rubbing his knuckles against each other.  
  
When he finally opened his eyes, YK500 was glancing up at him with a passive expression. Connor stilled in shock, his eyes widening. Alice was silent as she looked at him, and their gaze held for several seconds until he broke it and the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry," he says sincerely, "For trying to chase you and your mother."  
  
Alice's face brightens at "mother." She says nothing, and Connor's eyes drop to look at his feet as he wrings his hands together.  
  
"I was lost," he simplifies, "And I was being controlled, by some bad people. I thought I had to listen to them, and-"  
  
His audio processor catches as Alice takes a hesitant step towards him. Once again, he's surprised by this little girl.  
  
She gently takes his left hand and holds his big fingers in her tiny hand. Their skin melts away, turning white as they connect.  
  
Their hands pulse blue, and Connor sees the small rickety house. He sees Todd, smoking red ice, yelling and screaming. Connor watches as Kara's arm component is ripped out of its socket, as Alice weeps. He can feel the strikes from Todd against his own skin as if he were there. But he can also feel the warmth of Kara's embrace, or the intensity of Luther, and his willingness to die for their family.  
  
_Is this what love feels like?_  
  
Connor's system suddenly jars back to life, and he recoils from Alice, their connection severing. His whole body is shaking from the intensity of her memories. Alice has tears running down her cheeks, and Connor's face falls. He can slowly feel the guilt set in. She knows all of the horrible things he's done. Then, he realizes.  
  
She felt him _die._  
  
Connor tries to speak, but his voice fails him. He goes to retreat back farther, but Alice reaches across and grips onto him, pulling him into a tight hug. She wraps her arms around his torso and buries her head in his chest. Carefully, Connor rests his one hand on her back, and the other behind her head. He lets out the breath he was holding, exhaling shakily, letting his tears spill out freely.  
  
Alice sniffles. "Come back, okay?"  
  
He clutches her tighter. "I will."  
  
Connor doesn't notice Kara until she comes up beside him. He glances up at her, and they share a look of understanding. She gives him a hesitant smile and rests a hand on Alice's shoulder.  
  
Alice pulls herself apart from him, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. She takes Kara's hand in her own and turns around to face him again.

"Is Hank your family?"   
  
He pauses and gives her a small smile. "Yes. I think I love him."  
  
Alice beams. "Tell him when you get back."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The pair walks off together, and Connor hears Markus begin his speech. He pulls himself together, rubbing the backs of his hands on his cheeks.  
  
Connor decides then that he will try his hardest to live.

**Author's Note:**

> come message me: https://defectivedeviant.tumblr.com/


End file.
